light within dark
by SanaRan
Summary: after heading back from the space , Earth Eleven will find the biggest shock , especially for their genius playmaker , Shindou ,,, TakuRan fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/CS/Galaxy or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

Finally , after all those hard matches against aliens , they stopped that black hole from eating the planets and finished their mission , saving the earth and the whole world ,, and now while sitting in Galaxy Nauts and waiting happily to reach their beautiful blue planet ,,,

the genuis playmaker , Shindou Takuto , was in his seat listening to his comrades chatting longingly about what they were eager to see

" we can finally head back to our houses in peace " said Tetsukado relaxing backward  
" and meet our families after all this time " Tsurugi , who was thinking of his brother Yuuichi , said with a smile  
" Aaaahh .. Raimon ... how much I missed our school " Shinsuke beamed nearly jumping in his seat  
" aa ... I wonder how Kirino-san and the others are doing ? .. " questioned Tenma , looking up and thinking about their soccer club , there was no way they weren't fine , with their current captain , Kirino Ranmaru , they're definitely doing well .

immediately at the mention of Raimon's ace defender , Shindou smiled with glinting eyes before turning his head to the sight of the earth showed through the glass of the flying train  
,,,,,,,, " _Shindou_ " ,,,,,,,, closing his eyes , almost hearing his friends voice , he could imagine the pinkette's bright smile when calling his name , the brunette couldn't stop himself from smiling , how much he missed his best friend , he really couldn't wait to see him , he tried to think how Kirino's reaction will be when seeing him ,, Shindou made up his mind to give his flowers crown for the closest friend to his heart , it came to his head when he saw Tenma doing that to Aoi , the flowers will fit Kirino's pink hair perfectly ,,,,

with his long line of thoughts and without realizing it , the playmaker lost his conscious and drifted off to sleep on the seat ,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **this's my very first fic , please try to bear my lack of experience , I know this chapter is kinda short , but this story might be a bit long , so please enjoy ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_He recognized it , he could recognize this field , with the cherry blossom trees and their petals straying everywhere , it's where he had always used to train , with Kiri- ,,,,,,,,_

 _suddenly , a voice interrupted his thought , voice like kicking ball , he turned around and saw him ,,,,_

 _the boy didn't seem to notice the brunette's glinting eyes watching ,, Shindou wanted to call for him , but there was something in the sight of Kirino , with the white uniform of the second team for Raimon , kicking the ball happily while the petals flying in the air and everything sparkling around him , that made the genius speakless , watching silently the most beautiful scene he has ever seen ,,,_

 _suddenly , the defender stopped , noticing the presence of the midfielder with a bit surprised face , Shindou could swear his heart skipped a beat when he saw his pink haired friend smiled that smile that lit his whole features and called his name happily ,,_

 _" Shindou .. " , Kirino's voice sounded , like his face looked , as innocent as ever , he closed his eyes and tilted his head smiling more before continuing, " why don't you come play with me "_

 _Shindou coudn't hold himself back anymore , his smile widdened as much as he could , the same with his pupils , then ran for his best friend ,,,_

 _as he reached the pinkette , he saw how his friend was shorter , just like when he was a first year , so the brunette needed to lower his head more to look stright at the defender's face , and that was when Kirino turned with the ball and started running , while Shindou happily following him ,,,_

 _he haven't felt this feeling while playing soccer since long time ago , this cozy and everything lightening around them , the mere presence of the little pinkette , playing with him alone , made his heart feel so warm , so happy that he wished he could stay here with him like this forever , unconsciously , the smile never left their faces ,,,_

 _" are you happy ? .. " ,, Shindou was surprised , Kirino suddenly stopped and without turning to the brunette , asked that question ,_

 _after the ace defender turned to his friend with the most beautiful smile , he asked again " are you happy ... playing with me ? " , the smile returned to the midfielder without noticing it , how wouldn't he do when he saw that smile on his friend's face ?_

 _"ofcourse ... nothing would make me happier " he replied with more genuine smile than before ,,_

 _he saw how the smaller boy's features turned into a guilty , sad smile ,, but what caught the intelligent playmaker off guard wasn't that , it was the tears that started flowing nonstop from the azure eyes ,,_

 _Shindou was so perplexed , he wanted to reassure his friend but how could he without knowing the problem ? , so he asked  
" .. are you ok Kirino ? .. is something the matter ? .. "_

 _without looking away from the brunete , Kirino started wipping his tears away calmly , still with the same sad smile ,, " .. I'm sorry .. "_

 _now Shindou really didn't know what to say ,, first crying , then apologizing , what on earth is happening ?  
" Kirino .. please tell me .. what's wrong ?؟_ _! ... "_

 _" ... I'm really sorry ... I fear ... this might be our last time together .. "_

 _Shindou was petrified ,,, their last time ? , what did he mean ? ,, how could this be their last time together ? ,,, he wanted to ask him , but he was so shocked that he couldn't utter a simple word , his face showed pure disbelieve ,,,_

 _all of sudden ,, Kirino's body started to illuminate , like he's ,,,, vanishing_

 _" No .. " it came from Shindou's mouth without comprehending , bending down a bit towards his friend ,,, Kirino was glowing and vanishing more and more by the seconds ,_

 _" NOO ... " Shindou yelled , reaching out his hands in attempt to hold the pinkette ,_

 _" ... good bye ... " , smiling ,, Kirino said it before he turned into small twinkles in the air ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _" RANMARUUUUUUU ... "_

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **so this's the second chapte ,I hope you like it ^^ ,  
**

 **and I want to apologize about my mistakes it's because of rush**


	3. Chapter 3

Shindou opened his eyes with a jolt , when he woke up , he found himself still on his seat in Galaxy Nauts , looking around , he found everyone staring at him ,,

" are you alright Shindou-san ?! " Tenma asked with worried expression

" y .. yes ... why .. are you asking ?! "

" .. you suddenly shouted .. " the captain said

" yes .. you yelled .. RANMARUUU ... do you mean Kirino-senpai ?! .. " it was Shinsuke's turn to question ,,

Shindou turned his face , he wasn't embarrassed like this before , he wasn't able to reply nor to look at his team mates ,

Tsurugi noticed that , he understood so tried to help , " Shindou-san .. were you asleep ? .. " he asked to wich Shindou replied after a moment without looking

" ... yea ... it was only ... a dream ... nevermind ... "

everybody started exchanging worried looks ,, and Shindou was lowering his head with the bangs covering his face , the atmosphere was strange , wich Tenma didn't like , so he decided to break it with his enthusiastic voice

" it's ok .. everyone has such dreams from time to time ... that's only normal .. so just forget it ... " he turned his head to look through the glass of the vehicle before continuing " alright .. minna ... we're almost on earth .. "

everybody followed their captain's sight , as they saw it , a big smile was formed on their faces , because it was when they actually realized how close they were to set on the blue planet

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **sorry about the short chapter minna , but I like to pause on such moments XD**

 **and wanna know if it's a good story and worth to continue**


	4. Chapter 4

" Haaaaah we're finally here " the little goal keeper and the captain beamed with their eyes twinkling as ever , wich was followed by the tall keeper , Ibuki

" the earth .. how much I missed it " ,

as the playmaker put his foot out of Galaxy nauts , inhaled that fresh air ,, how long has it been since he was on this ground ,

" congratulations ... you were all as I thought .. considerable players ... especially you .. Tenma ... you proved your abilities as a captain .. " it was the voice of Kuroiwa

" thank you so much .. Kuroiwa-kantoku " the captain thanked him bowing , wich everyone behind him did ,

" now we can go home and sleep .. " after a sigh , Nozaki said raising her hands in a happy gesture ,,

 _' home ? .. '_ the genius thought ,, how could he go home before seeing them , or more specifically _him_ ,

" well I expected more than this ... I mean .. we saved the the world .. " Matatagi said annoyed

" by the way .. I thought that Endou-san and the others should be here greeting when we come " Manabe commented

" he has a point " Minaho confirmed ,,

,,,,,,,,,,,, _" .. good bye .. "_ ,,,,,,,,,,, Shindou's heart beated a so strong beat ,, like it went out of his chest , when all of sudden , the last scene of his dream came to his mind ,, he has a bad feeling about this ,,

after a moment of silence , Tenma said trying to cheer his friends up " .. I think .. they're waiting for us in Raimon .. "

Shinsuke grinned after hearing his friend " aa .. maybe they wanted to make it a surprise for us .. "

smiling too ,, the ace striker , Tsurugi , nodded and turned his head to the rest , " who's going with us ? .. " ,,

Aoi turned to them too " minna .. " she said it with a bit pleading tone ,

minaho and Manabe , after exchanging looks , turned and nodded , wich Nozaki and Morimura did the same , flollowed by the others one by one ,,

Matatagi looked at everyone and with a defeated sigh " huhh ... do I have a choice ? " , he said

" alright .. minna ... let's go to Raimon " Tenma cheered ,, before everybody agreed

" AAAAA "

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **well that's all for now , the important events will start the next chapter , and I promise to post soon**

 **thanks for reading ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

black ,, red ,,, dark ,,,,

it's everything they could see , if not for Raimon's sign that even it was turned into red with black lines , they would say it's another building and they mistook the right place ,,,

how is it even possible to change Raimon's soccer club like this ,,

the idea of the work being by Endou and the others crossed their minds ,,, but it looked like a den for vampires ,, further more ,,, it seemed deserted , it couldn't be by Endou nor any of his mates ,,,

standing in front of the building , all they could do was staring at it with shock ,, and now , Shindou's bad feeling has gotten bigger , and everytime he remembers Kirino's face from his last dream , his heart starts beating like mad ,,,, worried ,,,, just what the hell is going on ,,,

looking at Shindou's clinched and shaking fists ,, Tsurugi , who was standing behind the playmaker , noticed his anxious ,, he turned to the captain and called him " Tenma ... let's go inside .. " ,

after Tenma looked at the striker when he called him , he saw how everyone looked concerned , especially Shindou , who was looking like who saw a dead body ,,

Tenma swallowed before talking " ... mi .. minna ... we don't need to be scared .. maybe ... maybe they intended to do that .. right ? .. to surprise us ... isn't that so ? .. Shinsuke ? "

still with worried expresion ,, Shinsuke looked like he already realized that his captain was talking , so he smiled a bit while replying " .. huh .. a .. umm ... "

" Tenma is right .. " , everyone looked at the source of the voice , that it was happened to be none other than Shindou , " .. we ... we should go inside first " ,,

even thouh his words were headed to the others ,, he seemed as if he was tryig to convince himself , not anyone else

" stop being like scared cats .. let's get inside or I'm going home " Matatagi said walking towards the building

" he's right " Kusaka followed ,,,

one by one , everybody started following them ,, but one person was too hesitated to do so,,

the genius playmaker , despite what he said , he was scared to do so , it was complicated , fearing an unknown thing to happen , what if indeed something was the matter ? , what if something really happened to his friends when they weren't there ? ,, what if his dream was true and Kirino is- ,,,, suddenly , a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts ,

" erase this expression from your face ... I've known you as a strong person ... and it was the reason of our rivalry .. " smirking ,, Earth Eleven's tall goal keeper , said before turning and following his other friends ,,

" ... Ibuki ... " ,, the brunette was surprised ,, but after a moment , he relaxed,, a little smile forming on his lips , he didn't know when it has started , he remembered how he hated the taller boy , but by time he turned into a source of helping for him ,,,,,

 _' he's right '_ the midfielder thought ,, yes ,,,, he must be strong ,, he should face everything for the sake of his friends , he mustn't look like this in front of Kirino , especially after he came back , he should show him how stronger he grew , to make the defender look admiringly at him with his sparkling eyes ,, yes ,, he can't be frightened by that unneeded thoughts ,

taking his flowers crown from his bag , and smiling while looking at it ,, he imagined the pinkette with the crown on his hair while laughing ,,, like an angel ,,,

after he looked up to his friends who were few meters away from the soccer club , he ran for them

 _' .. I'm coming to you ... Kirino .. '_

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **so this's chapter 5 , Kirino'll appear in the next one *.***

 **I'm sorry it might take a while because I'm working on a oneshot**

 **and thanks for your beautiful reviews Titania ROse-san motivating me ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

he took a deep breath , got closer to the sliding door of Raimon's soccer club , before the door was opened

" STOP " ,,, a familiar voice yelled ,, a somewhat feminine , but strong voice ,,, a voice that Shindou recognized very well through out his life ,,,

very slowly , the curled hair boy raised his head to the source of the voice , that somehow came from above , and saw him ,,,,,

the boy whom he was thinking of all the time ,,

the boy who made him cry beacause he wasn't chosen with him in Inazuma Japan , and turned him into another person who got angery and yelled with everyone , just because he wasn't by his side ,,

the boy who made him leave his pride and go to ask Kuroiwa-kantoku desperately for bench players so he just could see his face ,,

the boy who made him relax and get along with those players later when he saw him happy being the captain of Raimon ,,,,,,,,,

Kirino Ranmaru , was sitting there in front of his eyes , on the highest top of the building ,,

the genius was sure when he looked seconds ago at the club the defender wasn't there ,,,,,

it was Kirino , and at the same time not ,,, he let his pink hair down without any ties , long and flying softly around him , a dark shadow colored his eyelids , making his eyes look more sharp ,, and his clothes , it was Raimon's uniform , but just like the building under him , it turned into black and red but most of it was black , the same with the bands he wore around his forearms ,,,

all that was strange ,, so strange ,,, but the most thing that the playmaker noticed wasn't these things ,,,,,

it was his face ,, the look in those azure eyes ,,,, never ,, never in his whole life , had shindou seen that dim , cold gaze from the pinkette ,

" ... Ki-ri-no ... "

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **this's the new chapter , I'm so sorry about the long time , I promise I'll try to post as soon as possible**

 **and I'd really like to thank you so much for your lovely reviews on ( Insomnia )**

 **thanks for reading minna ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

" Ki .. Kirino-san .. " Tenma's voice , as much he tried to hide it , showed his anxious ,

" I think .. he's your team mate in this club ? " Tetsukado said questioning

" now I know why this boy had tied his hair up in ponytailes .. he looks more manly with them " Matatagi whispered , to wich Ibuki continued

" it was hard to believe he's a boy .. but now with his hair down , it's more confusing "

" he's indeed hot " Nozaki commented with red cheeks and Morimura nodded in the same condition

" what are you doing here ? .. " with so much cold tone , Raimon's captain , Kirino , asked looking down at them with sharp eyes , but it looked more of scolding than a mere question ,

" Kirino-san .. " hearing that strange question ,, Tsurugi went back for a clearer view , wich everybody did the same except the prodigy , then asked with his deep voice , " what are you sayi- .. "

" Kirino ... " , taking few steps slowly to join the others , and without looking away from his best friend ,, Shindou interrupted his fellow player ,, trying to smile ,, still holding the crown in his hand , but now more tightly , " ... I'm back ... " he said ,, leaving the pinkette silent for more seconds

" ... I don't like repeating my words ... so I'll advise you only for once ... leave .. " Kirino's voice sharpened at the last word ,, same wih his eyes ,

everyone was shocked ,, but not as much as Shindou , who was completly stunned ,

" Kirino-san .. please tell us what's wrong " Tsurugi spoke , and Tenma followed

" yes .. why Raimon has changed like this ? .. the uniform too .. and why are you telling us to leave ? .. please answer ... ? "

" you won't leave then " the pink haired boy inquired calmly

" not until you tell us " Tenma answered wih determination ,

after a moment looking silently at his kouhai ,, the defender closed his eyes with a sigh " . . so I don't have a choice .. "

he stood up , waving some of his pink strands away ,, all of sudden , mist was forming in front of his legs , it was getting thicker and thicker by the moments until it formed a ball , to wich the pinkette immediately put his foot on , still closing his eyes ,

" .. I advised you ... so it's not my fault ... " he said before he opened his eyes , with a strong and intense way that sent shivers to all Inazuma Japan's players , and in a blink of eye ,,, he was in the air with that ball , his movement was so graceful ,, and with an elegant kick ,,,, the ball was aiming at them with a power they haven't seen in all their life , it was as if the ball and the air around it are glowing , all they could do was staring with horror ,

,,, the flowers crown drop from Shindou's hand ,,,

" RUN AWAY " , they didn't have time to know who shouted that to them , as they quickly followed the advice , but Tenma needed to fast drag Shindou , who was petrified ,,, they barely were able to make it on time

then they saw the horrible sight ,,, the ball passed by the place where they were standing , and like a rocket ,, it hit everything that was behind ,, destroying it

the flowers crown was sent in the air ,, until it sat in front of the ace striker , who was on the ground such as his comrades .

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **here you go minna , what do you think ? ( poor Shindou T.T )**

 **I apologize about the short chapters , but I'm busy some times so I post what I've written to not make you wait for long , please forgive me ^/^**

 **and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

" Mi .. Midori-san ... we said to you we're fine " Aoi said and Midori replied

" I know "

" then why are we in the hospital ?! " it was Shinsuke now

" I said to you to flollow me quietly .. idiots "

it was silence until Nozaki spoke " .. by the way .. thanks for saving us .. Midori-san "

" it's nothing .. "

* FLASH BACK *

 _" minna .. " everyone looked at the source of the familiar voice that guided them ,, who was happened to be Seto Midori , Raimon's manager ,_

 _" Midori-san .. " Tenma and Shinsuke said in unision_

 _" hurry .. come with me "_

 _" Midori-san .. please tell us what's happening " the captain said_

 _" there's no time , this place is dangerous .. especially that person .. " she said flicking her head towards Kirino , who got back to his position standing on Raimon's building ,_

 _" follow me .. quickly .. "_

 _when it hit their minds they stood up_

 _" no .. "_

 _everybody turned to Shindou , who was still staring at his best friend_

 _" No ... Kirino .. Kirino isn't dangerous .. "_

 _" Shindou .. if we stay it'll just anger him more " Raimon's manager said before she grabed the brunette's hand and pulled him , with the rest running with them ,,_

 _he looked around to give his friend a last glance_

 _' ... why ? ... Kirino ... '_

* END OF FLASH BACK *

the red haired girl looked at the floor with sad eyes " .. I wish I was able to do this at that time .. " her sentence made everyone look with wide eyes

" wha .. what happened ? .. " Aoi asked terrified ,

Midori was silent for a moment before she answered " .. I'll show you " ,

after minutes , they reached the room they were heading to , Midori opened the door slowly ,,,,

their eyes couldn't be more wide when they saw them ,,,

Endou Mamoru , the world's best goal keeper , was there , and not alone , but with all his friends of the previous Inazuma Japan ,, but that wasn't the surprise ,,,

they were all as if they had a car incident , with bandages all over ,, one with a broken leg , and one with a broken hand , and one with both , that without mentioning their bandaged heads and chests ,

" hey .. minna ... you finally came " the great keeper said , trying to cheer

" .. E ... Endou-kantoku ... what's all this ? ... what happened ? .. " Tenma said with horrified expression ,, his question brought silence to the room ,, before Midori turned to them slowly and said

" ... it's the work of Kirino ... "

Shindou , who couldn't utter a simple word since they ran away ,, now was completly speachless , without being able to focus his gaze

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **this's the next chapter , I'm so sorry I wanted to post it yesterday but I think there's a technical problem because the reviews aren't showing up , maybe it needs a few days to be fixed so I didn't want to make you wait more**

 **please enjoy reading and thanks alot ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

" unbelievable " the blue haired manager , Aoi stated with a hand on her mouth

" horrible " and the boxing boy followed

" I haven't seen such a thing even in space "

Shindou was turning his shocked stare from one to one as they continued murmuring and describing the sight ,,,

he couldn't bare it any longer ,, his bangs covered his face , as he clinched his fists that were all shaking , while his breath getting heavier by each comment ,,

" how could he do this "

" and to his kantoku "

" SHUT UP .. "

all who were in the room looked at the curled hair boy surprised ,

" .. shut up you all .. " the prodigy was still lowering his head with heavy breathing ,

" ... I don't believe this ... it's a lie ... " he raised his head and shouted " YOU'RE ALL LYING " ,, turning on his heel ,, he dashed away from them and went out of the room ,

" Tenma " Endou looked at the little captain

" .. y .. yes .. " they nodded for each other before Tenma went after the playmaker,

the genius was still running without knowing whereto ,, he just wanted to run away ,,, run out of this nightmare ,

" Shindou-san " ,, Shindou ignored his kouhai's calling without stopping

" please stop " still the prodigy haven't responded

" Shindou-san .. I neither believe that Kirino-san did that .. "

hearing that ,, Shindou's steps started getting slow until he fully stopped ,

Tenma did as his senpai after he was behind him , then continued

" .. I mean .. I know he's Kirino-san ... but still ... there must have been something that happened to him .. something that changed him like that ... Kirino-san is a kind person .. and cares so much for his friends .. he wouldn't ever hurt- "

the little brunette cut his words , as he looked at his comrade's slightly shaking body , and hearing the sniffing sound , he did realize that his companion was sobbing ,,

he wanted to comfort so he advanced to stand infront of him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder ,, but he hesitated when he saw the expression on the prodigy's face ,,,

unlike all the times he saw the playmaker crying , it wasn't that strong tears , nor it was that angry look he showed when shedding them ,,,,,

he had a so sad face , raising his eyebrows as if he was a little child that lost his favorite toy

" .. Tenma ... why is this happening ? ... why does this always keep happening to me ? .. "

Tenma didn't know what to say ,, so he let his senpai continue without interrupting , listening how his tone grew louder by each sentence

" first was when fifth sector came .. we were prevented to play happily like we want ... then when I couldn't choose what was better for him and us .. standing against it or accept that way of playing ... then when I was injured and couldn't play the finals with him and everyone ... then when he was brainwashed and left us .. it was the reason I was flustered and took all that time to do keshin armed and mix max ... then when we came back and he kept being cold towards me .. because he was sad about his thought of lacking strength ... then when he wasn't chosen with us in our team ... I was at my limit ... but when he said he became the captain for Raimon .. and that he was happy ... I accepted it and went to save him and the earth ... waiting impatiently to come back ... in hope to ... see his cheerful smile ... while running to greet me ... AND NOW THIS HAPPENS .. "

Tenma watched his previous captain broking into more tears ,, he knew that Shindou is a calm person who tries to hide his emotions , but not to this rate ,, he really hasn't known that the prodigy was suffering this much ,, he had noticed his strange behaviors sometimes , especially when the members of Inazuma Japan were chosen , but what he didn't know was that the reason is Kirino ,, did the pinkette really has this effect on him ?! ,

" Shindou-san .. "

" he's my friend since I was a little kid ... he was always with me ... to help me .. to cheer me .. no matter how I become or act ... he was always there to support me ... I ... I can't stay wihout him ... if I lose him .. I will DIE "

now the smallest boy was really shocked , " .. Shindou-san ... did you say this to him ? " , the pianist just gave him a slow negative nod , " but why ? ... if .. if he's this important to you .. then why don't y- "

" how ? ... how can I tell him when I myself don't know how close is he to me ? ... we were always together ... I knew he's so precious to me .. but everytime I don't find him beside me ... I feel ... I can't describe it Tenma .. it's so complicated ... but this feeling is growing bigger and bigger everytime we split apart from each other .. " the boy closed his eyes tightly and more tears dropped from them , " .. please ... Tenma ... you don't know what Kirino is to me ... no body knows .. because he is the most person who understands me ... not even my mother understood me like him .. he even knew what in my mind wihout I say ... I can't Tenma .. I can't stand being away from him .. and now even if I wanna talk to him .. I ca- "

" you can .. "

now it was the proddigy's turn to look at his junior with wide eyes ,, the little brunette had a so serios look on his face

" don't say you can't senpai ... because as you said .. Kirino-san understands and values you more than anyone ... that's why he was always by your side ... if you give up now .. and don't try to undrestand him too ... excuse me ... but it would be betraying "

that phrase went like electric in the prodigy's body , he could only stare at his team mate

" .. I know we don't know what happened to him .. but just like I said before ... I'm sure it's impossible that Kirino-san might do that ... so if we want to know .. if _you_ want to know ... you must talk to him .. "

" I fear he really can't .. Tenma " the two brunettes turned to the source of the words ,, who was none other than Tsurugi

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I apologize so much about the long time friends but there was a problem in my laptop ,**

 **hope you liked the new chapter , and I'd really like to thank you alot for your nice reviews , I too wanted to see such a season after Galaxy , that's why I started this story , I wish that Level-5 would animate it and I don't even need rights if they just would do *-* , anyway I'll try my best to make it to your liking ^^ ,**

 **so I don't know if you found my describing abit weird but I just noticed this things in the episodes , you can see in InaGO Galaxy when they had a connection with Raimon , Kirino said ( looks like the team got along well ) and Shindou smiled replying ( it's because the captain is doing his best ) , I know Shindou after saying it turned to Tenma , but I'm sure he meant Kirino by that , being Raimon's captain and because Kirino meant Shindou by his words so his friend did the same , that's why I think Shindou had calmed down for Kirino's sake being chosen as the new captain ,**

 **and also talking about mix max in this chapter , I read that Oda Nobunaga , the samurai who Shindou mixmaxed with had an attendant called Mori Ranmaru , Akihiro Hino said that Kirino was based on Mori , he even gave him the same name and so much beauty to be even mistaken as a girl wich is known about Mori , it's not the surprise but Nobunaga and Ranmaru had a love relaionship and Nobunaga adored him so much , it's interesting you can search about them, not even that but about Kirino's mix max with jeanne d'arc , in the anime ( Nobunaga the fool ) Mori was portrayed as a secret identity in Jeanne d'arc who is Nobunaga's lover in this anime , and he even gives her the name ( Ranmaru ) , well I think this's kinda gay and it confirms they really meant Shindou and Kirino's yaoi relationship , I think one day I'll write a fic that includes Nobunaga and Ranmaru  
**

 **OMG the note's almost longer than the chapter XD I'm sorry , and thanks for reading minna ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

" I fear he really can't .. Tenma " the two brunettes turned to the source of the words ,, who was none other than Tsurugi " I'm with you about Kirino-san .. he wouldn't do these ... it's not his fault " the ace striker said closing his eyes , and with his usual calm face ,, somehow , his words brought relieve and worry at the same time to the playmaker's heart ,

"what do you mean Tsurugi ? " Tenma said advancing towards his friend , and after a sigh , his friend replied

" .. Endou-kantoku and the others told us what happened when we weren't here ... or if I can be exact .. after we crushed the black hole "

Shindou hesitated , but he couldn't keep silent anymore " .. what are you saying ? ... what makes this connected with Kirino ? "

" it's so connected .. " the blue haired boy looked at his smallest friend , " Tenma .. do you remember when you shot the ball at that hole ? "

" o .. ofcourse "

" .. when that big power hit it .. the black hole shattered ... that hole we were fighting to stop was a mix of power ... a power that was gathered from the nature .. so when it mixed with that strong shoot it only made it blow ... and its power was divided into pieces ... and guess where it went .. " , his friends silently waited for him to continue , when a fourth person shared Tsurugi's talk

" it fell on Raimon " , Shindou and Tenma were more shocked , but the genius asked quickly

" Seto .. where were you when that happened ? " , Midori sighed then replied

" .. I was there during training ... Endou-kanto was busy and couldn't join us ... so when Kirino and the others finished and were gathering their things .. Akane and I already went out ... and that was when a strange black light hit the whole building ... it was so strong that sent us flying in the air ... the last thing we heard was their screams " ,,

hearing that , Shindou's pupils started shaking , " .. you mean ... not only Kirino ? .. " , he asked hesitated ,

" no ... all who were in there too "

" but why ? " Tenma asked " .. why Raimon of all places ? " to what Tsurugi replied in no time

" it's because most of the hole's power was from earth ... our planet has the most powerful nature of all the space .. and because of the strength that was with the ball .. it went to the place that has the most enthusiastic soul for soccer ... I wouldn't say this in other condition .. but ... unfortunately ... it was Raimon .. our soccer club "

" .. impossible .. " ,, Tenma really couldn't believe his ears ,

" but it happened ... and what is more bad that until now .. no one other than Kirino has done anything ... with one kick he overthrew Endou-kantoku and all his friends " the red haired girl commented ,

" .. you remember what his shoot towards us did ... it crushed the whole place behind us .. and I can tell from his way of shooting ... that it's not his strongest ... it's obvious that Kirino-san was effected more than anyone .. since he's the captain and the best of all who were in there ... I'm sure he's the most powerful ... I hate to admit it ... but we're no match to him .. and I won't say them ... only him " the blunette concluded ,,,

 _' ... Kirino ... '_ , the pianist felt so sad for his friends ,, but not like what he felt for Kirino , whom his heart was squeezed for him ,

" we must talk to them " everyone looked at Tenma as he continued " .. we must talk to them to stop this maddness no matter what "

" I appreciate your effort Tenma .. but look at our kantoku ... he tried it but look at the result ... and I think you already tried to " Midori said

" that's right ... he just ignored our words and attacked us .. " Tsurugi reminded " .. the black hole's darkness has eaten his soul completely " they lowered their gazes to the ground ,,,,

 _" .. I'll advice you only for once ... leave .. "_ ,, the scene of Kirino's words flashed in Shindou's mind ,,,

if it's true and the darkness swallowed him totally , why would he tell them to go wihout any harm ? ,,,  
 _' no '_ he thought , a flashback of his friend smiling at him warmly came to his vision ,,, no ,,, Kirino still cares for them ,, he knew his classmate is still there ,, he must be some where inside and he must find him no matter what ,

" so what are we going to do ? " the captain cut his thoughts asking

" Endou-kantoku said that currently we should rest ... you see .. we can do nothing .. Kirino-san alone was about to destroy us .. if not for Midori-san we were now beside Kantoku and the ohers ... so we better go home for now ... I think our fiends are doing that now ... we really should rest too " ,

 _' .. rest ? .. '_ the prodigy asked thinking ,, how can he rest when his best friend is suffering ? , he was sure he won't be able to sleep

,, it was decided ,,

 _' Kirino ... just wait for me ... I'm coming ... and I'll defenitely save you from darkness '_

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **the new chapie's here hope you like it**

 **Kirihime thank you alot for your kind reviews , I think you're not only the first one to review on that chapter but the only one too XD , I also love you and your stories so much , especially the Maid trilogy and I'm waiting for the upcoming chapter on fire , I feel like Shindou's up to something but can't catch it**

 **so yes I too see it's not coincidence , because Nobunaga is a real person , he's the one who united Japan , well he died with his lover Ranmaru , you can read about him on wiki , Ranmaru's job was to defend Nobunaga but many people said that Nobunaga put him beside himself because he wanted to protect him not to be protected by Ranmaru , because Nobunaga's known with his strength and in his first battle he won with a 200 man against nearly 10000 man , you can even read Kirino's wiki that his name is taken from Mori Ranmaru , and on what Akihiro Hino said about Kirino , and even ( Shin ) in Shindou's name is the same with ( Nobu ) in Nobunaga's name in other Kanji ,,**

 **so , I talked alot again , thanks for reading ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

it was 1:23 AM , after assurance that all who were in his house are asleep ,, he got up from his big bed , and went sneaking from his mansion , heading into a certain place ,,,,,

he swallowed when reached the black building , it gave such a dark aura , this's actually dangerous ,, but if he wanted to save his childhood friend and the others ,, he must do it ,

he stepped towards the sliding door , and after a hesitant moment ,, he entered ,,

everyhing was dark that he barely saw , but he could recognize that it was same as before , only the colors were changed like outside ,,

he made sure not to make any sound , but couldn't deny he was nervous that he hit many things in his way , and that was the same reason to not notice that figure near him ,,

the pianist wasn't thankful before for his anxious that made him stumble by the chair beside him until now , because that action caused that person to stir a bit , and that was when he noticed him ,

the best friend of his life , lying there ,, at first , the prodigy stayed astonished for a minute , and after trying to regain calmness , he stepped closer and crouched beside him ,,

not that he didn't notice it when the defender had a sleep over with him , but Kirino looked so peaceful when sleeping ,, his pink hair that got taller thrown around him , his features were calm , too soft ,, his eyelashes are so long even for girls , it shaped a thick line when closing his eyes ,, his lips parted slightly ,, now shindou was mesmerized ,,,

how long has it been since he was able to be this close to Kirino ? ,, the genius felt like hugging him , but feared that such an action might wake him up , not that he didn't want him to , he came to talk to his friend after all ,, but he just wanted to stay like this a little longer , to savor the warm feeling of being this close to him ,,

the beautiful boy made a slight movement with his hand like catching something ,, smiling at the innocent action ,, Shindou couldn't be able to resist that big desire of getting closer to the pinkette anymore

" _Kirino_ " , the hoarse whisper came out of his mouth wihout thinking after he started bending towards the smallest guy , his face above the defender's with a short distance ,,,,,

but he flinched when suddenly , and without warning ,, the azure eyes opened , and fixed at his sharply ,,

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **so there's the next chapter with all my hope for you to like it**

 **thanks so much Kirihime and Titania ROse**

 **and well in reality I meant that I might right a Shindou x Kirino and Nobunaga x Mori Ranmaru , but if you minna wanted a Nobunaga x Kirino one I'll gladly do it for you minna ^^ , but I'm not sure when ,**

 **thanks a lot for reading friends , and please for people who don't like , don't read**


	12. Chapter 12

Shindou froze , but his body reacted in its own and quickly withdrew away from his friend ,, the captain of Raimon got up calmly , and now the brunette was so perplexed ,,

the look Kirino was giving him didn't promise anything good ,,

" why are you here ? " , Kirino said it in a calm way that sent a chill to the playmaker's spin , after a moment of silence , Shindou tried to stop his anxious ,, he took a deep breath then replied

" I wanna talk to you " ,,

Kirino stayed silent a bit then after a sigh , walked away , " ... leave " ,

" No Kirino .. " , in no time , the prodigy followed and caught the pinkette's wrist " I said I wanna talk to you ... and I won't leave before I do " ,

the brunette got no response from his friend , the boy did only pull his hand from him and continued his way , but the bigger boy didn't seem willing to let him ,, he quickly blocked his way with his body and took a firm hold of his shoulders ,

" don't ignore me Kirino "

" I said leave "

" and I said I won't until we talk ... why Kirino ? ... why are you doing this ? .. why have you done that to Endou-kantoku ? .. what happened to the boy who cares for his friends more than himself ? .. " ,

the boy didn't say anything , nor did he even move , so after a bit quiet , the brunette continued ,

" .. it's not you who does such a thing ... I know it's because of that damn evil power from the black hole that hit you ... but I'm sure you're still inside ... that's why you warned us first ... because you didn't want to harm us .. and I'm also sure that you did the same with kantoku and the others ... and it's the same reason that you're not trying to hurt me now ... because you still care for me ... you're still that caring .. sincere .. kind boy " ,

Shindou smiled softly at his friend , there was a flicker in the pinkette's eyes , and it didn't go unnoticed by the genius ,, Kirino turned his face but Shindou followed with his

" please Kirino .. please look well into my eyes ... don't let this darkness control you .. you're not a person who does these horrible things ... I know you very .. very well to be sure that you don't want to do this .. " his voice began to shake as his eyes started watering " this cold gaze is not yours and it never fits you ... so please ... please show me that innocent smile ... I'M BEGGING YOU "

the boy's shoulders were shaking under his hold ,, while his head was lowered ,

" .. kirino .. "

" ugh " , all of sudden ,, Kirino clinched his shirt at his heart's side tightly , then fell on his knees

" Aaah "

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **here's the new chapter minna I'm so sorry about the long time**

 **btw did anyone see about the new season for Inazuma Eleven ( Ares no tenbin ) ? , Hiura Kirina is the most handsome character of them his eyes reminds me of Kirino's *.* , he's a midfielder though**

 **so thanks for reading and for the beautiful reviews**

 **see you next time ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

" KIRINO " Shindou followed his friend trying to hold him ,, he put a hand on his back and the other one on his hands that were catching his chest like he's suffering an unbearable pain there ,

" please Kirino tell me what's wrong " the brunette demanded so frightened while getting closer to his companion ,, for the first time , he felt so helpless , and it was when his best friend needed him more than any time ,, seeing Kirino like this made his heart shatter ,

the pinkette lowered his head with a groan of pain ,, and Shindou couldn't help the tears that started to blur his vision ,, he closed his eyes sending them down as he hugged the smaller boy strongly

" Kirino " he started sniffing burring his face in the other's neck , not being able to stop himself ,, he came here because he wanted to help his dear friend ,, but all he did was causing him more pain ,, he's so useless , so careless , so IDIOT ,, what the hell is he going to do now ? ,

" KIRINO " suddenly , a strong yell caught the brunette off guard ,, turning his head , he was surprised to see that person

" Sangoku-san ! "

" what are you doing ? .. GET AWAY FROM HIM " the goal keeper shouted and with a signal of his hand , Shindou was thrown away hitting the wall and giving a loud scream ,

" Kirino .. what happened ? .. look at me .. " Sangoku kneeled down before the boy , but his only response was his pained groans ,, the tall boy turned to Shindou furiously " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM ? "

Shindou was still recovering from the strike , but his eyes never left the pinkette ,,

" Kirino/captain .. " , the prodigy didn't know from where have they come , he did only hear his old friends calling to Kirino one by one ,,, and that was when something like black aura started to splash from the captain's body , causing Sangoku to get away from him ,

" this's bad ... everyone hurry up and help me to stop it " ,

the others came behind Sangoku and supported each other with their hands and a power similar to Kirino's went out of them , connecting with him in attempt to control his power ,, but it was getting more intense by the time ,, this was really bad

" it's all because of you " Shindou looked at Kariya who threw him that comment " just wait until it's over " the light blue haired boy threatened

" AAAAAAAAAH " suddenly , so big amount of power was unleashed from Kirino's body as he tightened his grip on his chest , raising his head and giving a loud scream ,, which made shindou not being able to bear anymore

" KIRINOOO " his tears splashed more as he closed his eyes tightly , screaming the pinkette's name , and ran for his friend ,,

Raimon's players who were thrown on the ground by Kirino's power , watched how their captain started raising his hand , that was shaking as if he was fighting himself from inside , then pointed it towards Shindou ,, and with a strong flick from it in the air ,, the brunette was thrown out of the club ,,,

" AAAH " the boy fell on he ground badly ,, and all he could remember before he lost conscious was the big explosion in Raimon ,,, then black .

 **Author's note**

 **so friends here's the new chapter , I hope you're not angry about late , it's because I was sick I'm so sorry**

 **thanks for your awesome reviews and for reading**

 **till next time minna ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

he opened his eyes slowly , and looked around ,, finding himself on a bed ,,,

 _' where am I ? '_ ,

after a minute , the parts of last night's memories started flowing to his mind ,, from Kirino's sleeping face , to his words with him , for the boy's sudden pain ,, and then ,, the big explosion ,,,

 _' ... Kirino ... '_ he quickly tried to get up , before a sudden shot of pain ran throw his head when he was half setting ,,, he supported it with one of his hands , to realize that his head was bandaged ,,

" are you ok Shindou-kun ? " the addressed boy quickly gave a look

" Aruno-hakase ! "

" it's good that you're awake "

" hakase .. please tell m- "

" don't worry Shindou-kun ... they're fine ... even the building too " , Shindou calmed down a bit , so the professor continued after a while " .. your friends are on their way to here ... they're pretty worried " ,

the brunette stayed silent for a moment , looking down and catching the sheet on him , before he asked  
" .. did ... did they know ? ... about what happened ? .. "

" well ... only that you sneaked there at night .. and got injured " ,

Shindou tightened his grip on the sheet , still looking down ,,,

he only wanted to help Kirino and make everyone know that he's still a good person ,, but he only worsened his image in their eyes ,, now he's sure they think of him as a cruel boy that keeps on hurting people who love him ,,

noticing the boy's anxious , Aruno realized his bad thoughts , so he interrupted him

" hmmm ... you're a reckless boy indeed .. Shindou-kun " the playmaker looked at him " to go for humans who have such a strength .. it definitely needs a big courage "

" ... thanks .. " he said a bit lifelessly

the professor scanned the boy before he continued

" .. but in reality .. I don't advise you to do it a second time " , Shindou raised his eyes , " you do remember that explosion .. right ? "

the boy nodded slowly ,, how can he forget , it was after Kirino threw him out of there ,, if not for his friend's action ,, he wouldn't be awake now ,

" I guess it reminds us of what happened with Zanark ... but the difference is that Kirino-kun's power is so more bigger than Second Stage Children .. you can say it's not fair comparing between them " ,

the brunette was surprised ,, is it really this far ? ,,, does his best friend have this sort of strength ?  
" and now after what happened ... this dark power has gotten stronger .. because your words with him brought out the good part that was buried in his heart .. so .. that darkness started growing to cover it in order to control him ... and that's what caused his pain "

now Shindou felt the guilt eating him completely ,,, his words caused that pain to Kirino ? ,, at this time he wished that the pinkette had left him in there before the explosion , because he deserved what could have happened to him after what he has done ,,

suddenly , he heard a knocking sound on the door

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **hey hey it's chap14 hope you like it ,**

 **so sorry about the long time these days are full of work I'll try to post sooner**

 **thanks for reading , till next time ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

suddenly , he heard a knocking sound on the door before it burst open and Tenma , Tsurugi , Aoi , Midori and Akane appeared with visible worry

" Shindou-san " Tenma hurried to his side first " are you ok ? "

" ... u ... umm ... sorry to keep you worried .. " he said it tiredly

" it's not your fault Shindou-senpai " Aoi tried to reassure

" I don't believe that Kirino-senpai did that .. you were so close to each other " the prodigy flinched sharply at Shinsuke's words

" I didn't know that Kirino could be this cold " Midori said with concern and Akane followed

" Kirino-kun .. is hard "

" ENOUGH " Shindou's yell frightened them " .. if there's anything that Kirino has done ... then it was SAVING me .. " , this took them by more surprise

" saving ? " Tenma questioned and his senpai looked down

" ... I don't want to explain so much ... but there was an explosion about to happen .. Kirino threw me out of Raimon to save me " he raised his head " .. and that's why I'm here ... you can ask Aruno-haka- " when he looked around to gesture at the professor , he didn't find him ,,

" was Aruno-hakase here ? " Tsurugi asked

" ... yea ... "

" .. then it's actually something dangerous "

" Shindou .. what did he tell you ? " the red haired girl asked , wich brought the professor's words back to Shindou's mind

 _" this power has gotten stronger .. because your words with him brought out the good part that was buried in his heart .. so .. that dark part started growing to cover it in order to control him ... and that's what caused his pain "_ ,, Shindou stayed quite , looking down with sad expression

" .. hey Shindou " Midori called for him ,

the boy did only ignore her before lying back on the bed , turning that they couldn't see his face

" .. Shindou-san " Tenma stepped forward to get close to the playmaker , but the blue haired striker grabbed his shoulder

" Tenma .. " he called with a low tone , then closed his eyes and shook his head

" but- " the boy tried to reason before Tsurugi cut him

" it's better if we leave him until he calms down " he whispered

after the little brunette gave his senpai a worried glance , they turned to go ,

" Shin-sama "

" come here Akane " Midori went to the shy manager who was still in her place , held her arm and dragged her out of there , closing the door behind them ,,,

the brunette on the bed stayed in the same position , while he started remembering last night's events ,,

how Kirino looked so cold at first , then how he listened to his talk without even moving ,, he remembered how he forced himself to throw him away ,,,

,,, just to keep him safe ,,,

even though Shindou hated himself for causing the pinkette that pain ,, but didn't his words affect him ? ,, he even helped him and saved his life ,,, so maybe , maybe if he was more affectionate with him , then Kirino was able to win against the dark inside him ,,, the brunette rolled to look at the ceiling ,,,,

yes ,,, that's so true ,, he doesn't care if that power has become stronger or anything , Kirino is there , and he needs him ,

 _' even if that power becomes thousands times more stronger .. I won't give up on you ... and just like you saved me .. '_ he decided thinking , before he said determined " ... I'll definitely save you ... Kirino "

" save yourself "

the familiar voice rung in the brunette's ears , and he turned his gaze ,,

his eyes went wide at the unexpected presence of that person , sitting on the edge of the opened window ,,,

" ... Kariya ... "

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **here's the chapter and so so so sorry for the long time , but in reality I feel kinda lonely in Inazuma fandom , KIRIHIME isn't updating her story ( maid trilogy the black mail ) anymore and I like her fics so much , and now looks like I'm the only TakuRan writer here so I'm a bit discouraged sorry about that minna T_T ,**

 **but like always many thanks for reading , see ya**


	16. Chapter 16

_' when has he come here ? '_ Shindou was more than surprised , this reminded him of their first encounter with Kirino after arrival ,,

how did the blue haired defender come into a public building like the hospital and without the notice of anyone ? ,,, well scratch that ,, the important question is WHY ?,

" I hope that you remember my promise last time .. "

hearing the boy's sentence , that scene came to the brunette's mind , _" it's all because of you ... just wait until this's over "_ , Shindou got up to sit on his spot ,,

" hahaha ... looks like you remember "

the playmaker narrowed his eyes with anxious ,, maybe this boy is not as strong as his best friend ,, but he's sure his kouhai has enough strength to let him destroy this whole place with one hit ,

suddenly the shorter guy's eyes glowed , Shindou was raised in the air and pinned to the wall with a hard hit

" Aah "

" listen here ... if you think I will pity you as Kirino-senpai did .. then you're wrong "

" ugh " Shindou felt like something was squeezing his neck

" .. this time I won't finish you .. because I don't know how this might affect my captain ... but if you try anything stupid .. I'll make sure to crush your bones one by one " Kariya said that before he let Shindou drop to the ground " .. do you understand ? "

" ... no " , after the defender was about to leave , the brunette refused with a shaking whisper " .. I don't care what you will do .. " he tried to get up and continued to Kariya's anger , who eyed him with narrowed eyes , " and I don't care if you and EVERYONE will stand on my way .. " now Kariya's fists were shaking from rage " because NO ONE in this WHOLE world can separate me from Kirino " he snapped with all his willpower visible in his dark red eyes ,

Kariya couldn't control himself anymore , he lunged at Shindou with lightning speed ,,,,,,

suddenly someone appeared in front of the playmaker and caught Kariya's hand on time

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **so minna this's for now , I'd really like to thank you so much for your support , I'm so happy if my readers are happy , so thanks alot for your nice reviews , and I apologize about my mistakes , I thought it was because of hurry but I noticed that when I post the chapter ,I find that there are letteres or even words were deleted , I don't know how or if it happened with any of you  
**

 **so KIRIHIME I'm sooooooooooo happy you're back , and so excited to read your next update *_***

 **and Moonsugars I like to read your RanTaku one shots but in fact I'm not into wattpad so much , fanfiction is more easy to me , so if you have more time why don't you post it here  
**

 **till next time and arigatou for reading friends ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Shindou looked surprised at the boy in front of his eyes

" Kageyama .. what's wrong ? " the blue haired defender asked

" .. captain sent me to fetch you ... he wants us all for something important .. "

" .. Kageyama .. please tell me how is Kirino ? "

the striker turned to look at Shindou sharply ,, having that dark shadow on his eyelids like Kirino and Kariya , and maybe all Raimon's members ,, he stayed quite for a while before he turned again to his companion

" let's go .. Kariya "

" ... um .. " , they headed to the window and before leaving " .. you're saved this time " the defender addressed the midfielder with a last glance , and left with his mate in a blink ,,,

Shindou stayed still in his place for quite a while , then went back slowly to sit on the bed , lowering his head , his hands that were fixed on his legs started shaking ,,

from all the bad things they went throw , from fifth sector , to banning soccer , then to space ,,

what is happening now ,, is the _worst_ ,,,

they had gone throw so hard times in the past , and he didn't imagine that he might think like this someday ,, but he really now wished that days to come back ,, at least , Kirino was with him ,,

he had fought the Seeds , the aliens and even the Second Stage Children ,, but in front of Kirino , he felt so weak ,, not because of his power , even if he wasn't this strong ,, but having him as his ,,,,,,,

No ,,, Kirino never was his enemy , and will NEVER be , he can't even _think_ of him this way ,,

Kirino had always helped him , always trusted him , always COUNTED on him ,, like that time

 _"_ _I'm counting on you .. captain_ _"_

a flashback of their time in Holy Road after the match against Mannouzaka came to his head ,, when the pinkette was with him in his house , his ankle was injured ,, even in such a situation the boy wanted to reassure him ,,,

" .. I swear .. Kirino ... I'll bring back that innocent smile to your face .. "

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **the new chap's finally here hope you like it ,**

 **sorry about the long time and if ot's short , it's because I was focusing more on my Christmas fiction { mArry Christmas } , I'll try to make the chapters more long in the future ,  
**

 **also I'd like to thank you for your support , Titania-R0se , KIRIHIME , Kirino2-0 , Eme-Hire , Mademoiselle-35 , rowen4life , LighteningBlade88 , creepypanda10 , Ken1997 , and all the guests thank you so much for reviewing , favouriting and following my stories ,**

 **Happy New Year minna ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

" where were you .. Kariya ? " in the darkness of Raimon's soccer club , where all the members were gathered , the captain asked his fellow blue haired member , who just stayed silent at the ace defender's question ,

Kirino turned his gaze calmly to Hikaru , and the purple haired striker immediately understood his captain's inquiry,

" he .. was in the hospital "

" ... why ? .. " the pinkette asked

" I had something to do " and Kariya replied without looking at him

Kirino kept quiet for a while before he said " ... why did you go to him ? "

Kariya flinched at this , there is nothing that can hide from these sharp azure eyes , " I just wanted to talk .. "

" .. and what did he reply to your threatening ? "

 _'_ _damn '_ , the bluette cursed inside himself , can't he keep something from this guy ? , he stayed silent a bit before he replied " .. he doesn't care if everyone will stand in his way .. "

" ... for ? ... "

" .. for saving you .. "

Kirino lowered his eyes , speechless for a minute , then raised them looking away , a sarcasm smirk formed on his lips ,

" .. saving me ? ... haha ... hahahahaha .. " he started laughing then lowered his head calming a bit and stopped , a sly grin appeared on his mouth , before he sent his stare to a high corner from the room , " believe me when I say ... " he fully turned to his sight spot " .. they're in no place for saving others ... am I wrong ? .. Fei ? .. " ,

the person watching them throw the small hidden camera was caught off guard ,

" and because I'm on earth .. and it's my planet ... I'll teach you your lesson in other way "

now the green haired boy was so perplexed , _' how could he_ _'_ ,

" .. so at that time ... you'll realize that who needs to be saved is _you_ ... not me "

he finished before pointing a finger at that camera , and a thin shot of light crushed it ,,

the screen in front of the greenette went jammed

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **hope you like the new chapie , and thanks Titania I'm so happy you liked my Christmas fic , also thanks for the guests about your nice reviews it's motivaiong me alot ^^ , and as a gift for you I might post a new story soon ;)**

 **thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

_"_ _so at that time ... you'll realize that who needs to be saved is you ... not me_ _"_ ,,,

200 years in the future , inside El Dorado's building ,, Tenma , Shindou , and Tsurugi were watching the hologram of the recorded video that was showed in the air in front of them with Fei Rune and El Dorado's old members ,

Shindou heared his friend carefully ,, even though the boy's words seemingly headed to Fei at that time ,, but he was sure that the real one who was meant by them wasn't the greenette , but _him_ ,

the coach of Perfect cascade , Sakamaki Togurou brought the image back to the pinkette's smirking face , " so .. what do you think ? .. this boy is definitely up to something " the room was filled with silence after the question , before Toudou Heikichi , the chaiman replied ,

" currently we have nothing to do .. maybe he would reveal it in the near time ... and we only can wait " Toudou said staring at Kirino with his sharp red eyes

" I fear if we ignored his threatening ... we might regret it later .. we all remember what he has done at that time "

" ... don't tell me ... here too ? " Tenma asked not believing what he heard , Fei looked at him silently for a moment then replied

" .. in reality ... Gouenji-san explained the situation and asked my father for help .. we knew Kirino-kun and the others are so strong .. and you were busy in the space ... so as a reward to what you have done for us .. we wanted to solve this problem and stop them before you come back .. " the greenette kept quite for a minute

" so ... what did you do ? " Shindou asked nervously

" ... we brought back their powers as second stage children " Toudou's reply came like a blow to them , " we have the medicine to stop their power as SSC .. so making one with the negative effect wasn't hard .. "

" then what happened ? " asked Tsurugi before Fei replied ,

" in reality .. even though I wanted to help so much .. but father refused to bring it back to me ... Saru was at my father's side and asked me to trust him and the others ... so .. " Fei averted his sad eyes and kept silence again ,

" so ? .. " Tenma demanded

" there's no need to ask ... it's not so different from what happened to Endou Mamoru and his mates " Togurou replied,

" impossible " Tenma couldn't believe what he heard ,

" and unlike our fight in the past ... they used their SSC power against him .. but ... it was useless " Fei said depressed ,

" .. him ? .. " Shidnou inquired with unfocused stare ,

the greenette turned to him , fully mindful about the boy's grief , after all , he has a strong bond with the pinkette , " .. yes ... who stood in front of them .. was Kirino-kun alone " ,

the playmaker was dumbfounded

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **this's the 19th chap minna , hope that it was to your liking , though I know you felt sad for Saru , I understand cus he's one of of my fav characters T•T  
**

 **thanks alot for reading ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

_"_ _it reminds us of what happened with Zanark ... but the difference here is that Kirino-kun's power is so more bigger than Second Stage Children .. you can say it's not fair comparing between them "_ ,, Aruno-hakase's words flashed in the pianist's mind ,

" .. _-kun_ .. "

he remembered them clearly , but what he thought was comparing a member of Raimon against a member of the SSC , not with them all ,

" .. _dou-kun_ .. "

he averted his gaze down ,,, as much as he didn't want to say this , but in this rate , the situation is really ,, _hopeless_ ,

" SHINDOU-KUN "

" uh " the prodigy raised his head to Fei , who from the look on his face , seemed to be calling him for a while ,

he scanned the room with his eyes ,, everybody was looking at him like he was turned into an alien ,

" Shindou-kun .. were you listening ? " Toudou asked

" .. I .. I'm sorry ... did you say something ? "

the man closed his eyes with a sigh , before he opened them again " I was talking about what happened between you and this boy .. " he looked at Kirino's image " .. in reality we saw it by this camera that we were able to record everything through before he crushed it "

Shindou flinched at what he heard ,, they saw what happened ? ,, everything ? ,, when he came and Kirino was sleeping , and when he started staring at the pinkette like who found a treasure , then ,, when he ,,,,

the brunette lowered his head a bit as blood rushed to his face immediately at the memory ,, the moment was serious but he couldn't help it ,, because when he was by Kirino's side ,, at that time ,,, he ,,,, had started leaning closer to Kirino until the boy opened his eyes ,, and he doesn't know what could have happened if his friend didn't do ,,

he really doesn't know why he did that ,,

is it because he missed him so much ? , or is it something bigger ? ,, and if it is ,,, what IS this something ? ,

it's so complicated ,,, what's this feeling that is attacking him whenever he thinks about Kirino or see him ? ,, what makes him feel like he lost a part of his body when the boy isn't around ؟? ,

at first he thought that he cares for him so much because of their close friendship ,, but as time passed , his thought has started to grow , and he realized that his feelings for the boy were , how to say it ,, maybe ,,, _strange_ is a bit fitting word ,,

like he wants to be always beside him ,, to turn his head every minute and see his angelic face and unusual beauty ,, to have the capability of being as close as possible to him ,

so ,, is that really the extensions of ,,, friendship ?

what does this mean ?

the prodigy's mind was a real mess , until he felt a hand on his shoulder that awakened him from his trance , he raised his head to see the cheerful smile of his little captain

" don't worry ... everything will work out somehow ... right ? "

the pianist was surprised a bit , but in no time , and like a magic spell , the worried look on his face was turned into a small , genuine smile ,,

like usual , Tenma's words doesn't fail to calm him ,

" so .. I hope you might listen to me more clearly now .. Shindou-kun .. " the brunet turned to the chairman who was talking " .. from what we have seen ... you're obviously a close person to this boy .. "

Shindou turned his eyes down , " ... he's my .. childhood friend .. " he clarified in a calm way , trying not to show the agony that's buried inside his heart ,

" .. we figured that .. from how you affected him ... don't you think that it's something helpful ? "

Shindou frowned slightly , " .. what do you mean by helpful ? ... you saw what happened to him .. this isn't something good "

" in reality ... don't you see that having the ability of affecting him is on our side ? "

the prodigy narrowed his eyes at the leader of El Dorado " could you make your idea clear " he said a bit harshly ,

the old man gave a little laugh while closing his eyes " .. tell me ... do you remember the moment when he was in pain ? ... don't you think that this's .. a weak point ? "

hearing that , Shindou started to get angry , " you aren't thinking of using me against him ... are you ? "

" Shindou-kun .. I appreciate your feelings ... and I don't know what's Kirino-kun to you .. maybe you see him from a pleasant sight.. but actually this boy is so dangerous now ... you saw too what he has done ... so we thought that if you might- "

" FORGRT IT " everyone looked surprised at how Shindou , who was shaking from rage , cut the man with a blow on the table in front of him , and got up at the same time , " I think now it's YOU who should listen to me clearly .. there's only one right thing from what you've said .. and it's that you _really_ don't know what is Kirino to me .. at least think about what this boy has done for you .. he was helping to save you .. and if he didn't do you weren't here right now ... so be aware ... this's my lines .. in the past I was on your side .. but now .. if you might EVER try to hurt this person ... you'll find me by HIS side ... believe me ... I can be a big devil when it is needed "

after finishing his warning , the genius went leaving the room with angry steps ,

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I apologize about the delay friends , I undertand your feelings and I know there're so many TakuRan fans who like to read fics about them while there isn't much currently , so I promise to make it up to you by publishing a new story soon , and it might include a comical part , ofcourse after a new cute chap of Soft asperity in the near time ,**

 **thanks for reading and see ya next update ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

" Shindou-san .. " Tenma went quickly with Tsurugi behind their team mate , surprised by his unexpected burst on the chairman's face ,,

Shindou was always a wise boy , he never yelled or talked with an impolite and threatening way to someone who's older than him , like he did seconds ago

" Shindou-san .. I'm really sorry ... but ... El Dorado's leader is only trying to help .. " ,

Shindou stopped walking ,, he turned his head to gaze at Tenma with a sharp way that made the poor boy stiffen on his spot

" Tenma ... don't tell me that you're with him .. " he hissed before turning directly to his junior , " do you really want me to use Kirino's weak moment so we can _hurt_ him ? "

" i .. it's not that .. but ... what if Kirino-san and the others did something dangerous ? .. are you really going to be with them ? .. what if he hurt more peop- " suddenly , Tenma's words were stopped by Shindou's forceful grab to his forearms , shaking him hard

" and what about _HIM_ ? .. he put his life on danger to save that old bastards along with their world .. and his reward now's THAT ? .. isn't he your friend too .. you think this doesn't hurt him ? "

" Shidnou-san .. calm down " Tsurugi interrupted to loosen the pianist's hard grasp on Tenma's arms , he looked at the little brunet who was too shocked to move the smallest part of his body , then turned his eyes to Shindou , who seemed like he already realized what he had done , staring at Tenma with bated breathe ,,, _furious_ ,,, angry at El Dorado , at Tenma , at himself ,, at the WHOLE world ,

his eyes went red with his face showing a sad expression at a second and angry at another , as if he might burst crying at any moment ,, and he doesn't blame him ,

" ... you didn't see him .. " the prodigy said after a while , hiding his face with his bangs " .. when I was talking to him .. even with his cold face .. even with his hard words ... I could see the pain inside him .. he wants to break free but he CAN'T .. " he raised his head splashing all the tears he was holding , " ... he held his chest tightly .. caused himself all that pain trying not to hurt me .. despite being able to do at any second .. but he never did .. fighting all that DAMN power not to cause me any harm ... and it's not the first time ... even when he wasn't chosen for Inazuma Japan .. though I know he was disappointed as hell ... he smiled to me ... encouraging so that I wouldn't feel sad for him .. hiding his immense sorrow of not being able to play alongside us after all his hard training that went in vain .. and just cared for my feelings when he was the one suffering .. cheering in my presence not to dispirit me when he was the one feeling down ... he had ALWAYS done this for me .. AND YOU WANT ME TO DO _THAT_ .. " he couldn't suppress the yell anymore , then shook his head with a disapproving gesture " .. no Tenma ... this time I'm not with you .. and if you and ANYONE will try to hurt him ... I won't forgive you all "

" .. Shin- .. "

" Tenma ... leave him .. " the bluette cut off his companion who tried to stop their senior from going " .. leave him to himself now ... the only one who can bring him out of this state isn't by his side "

Tenma watched his friends yellow eyes for a moment , before turning to the way his ex-captain went through , his face showing a total worry ,,

 _' .. Shindou-san .. '_

* * *

The playmaker looked down the hill , how long has it been since he was last time in this place ? ,, maybe just a few months , but when the pleasant memories started to flow back to his mind , it strangely seemed to be long , long time ago ,

Suddenly , two figures started to appear on the field , he could see them clearly as if they were existed at the moment , one with soft pink hair and the other with the his brown curls , the cherry blossoms petals fluttering everywhere while they played alone , glancing at each other's eyes most of the time , as if playing with the other was the source of joy for both more than playing soccer itself , passing the ball between them and following one another with a big delight on their faces ,, feeling happy just by being together ,,

For a moment , and out of no reason , the brunette wondered if his friend had ever remembered these precious memories , if he stood the same standing or for a split second , did the boy feel what he felt right now , this hole of the disability to be with the friend of his life , just like the hole in this leaf that dropped in front of him , and he had a strong feeling that the pinkette was somehow watching the same scene , standing in the same place by his side , he looked around hurriedly to see him , wearing Raimon's navy uniform and with his former usual twin tails , watching the field with a somewhat depressed expression , eyelashes seemed longer than it was from the side ,, a peaceful breath of wind caressed his soft skin and strands , making him look more touching and breathtaking

" Kirino .. " he extended a hand toward the fascinating boy but as it made contact with him , the other's body began to vanish " .. _Kirino_ .. " though being aware that it was an illusion , he called again even more longingly , before the image completely disappeared , but Shindou's body stayed still , with his arm still raised in the air as if hoping that it might come in contact with his friend at any second , but when the impossibility became clear , the curly haired slowly lowered his hand and turned to the field again ,, a scene came back to his mind , where his best friend was running behind him with bated breath and a tender smile never leaving his face , trying to catch up to him ,, if not for the tiring pain inside his chest the genius would laugh at the irony , how positions now where reversed , how at this time he was the one desperately following the other ,,,

 _' I wish to play soccer with you forever '_

With the pure smile and awesomely twinkling azure eyes , Shindou remembered the unexpected phrase the defender had thrown at that time when they had paused to drink , it was so sudden and the midfielder didn't know what to say , returning the favor had crossed his mind but there was something , though he didn't know what it was , but maybe a strange air , or a tingling twist in his belly that prevented him from doing so ,

" .. I .. " the pianist's lips trembled along with his tone , he quickly closed his mouth after hearing how his voice sounded , like the weeping he withheld in his throat was about to break free at any second ,,

He just wished that he could go back to that time , tell the pinkette that he wishes to stay with him forever , playing soccer or not , it didn't matter to him now , he just wanted to stand beside him , see his charming smile , hear his soothing voice , nothing more , the mere remembrance of that feeling sent him a relaxing sensation like being in heaven , and he regretted not saying that sentence to him ,, it was the same fault he had always made , despite his big intimacy for the smaller boy he had always gone against revealing it , trying to sound as calm as possible towards the other ,

Kirino was always sincere , had no hesitating to show his big respect and care for him , while he , the older and seemingly more strong , hid it like a coward ,,

But again , wasn't it that weird feeling ? ,, why did he feel that showing his big care for the pinkette would sound like ,,,

" Shindou-san "

the called boy's trance was interrupted by a familiar voice , he quickly turned his face to see " .. Tenma .. "

the boy stopped in front of him , somewhat shamefully " I .. wanted to apologize for my inappropriate words with you recently ... I'm really sorry " the little brunet bowed in front of his senpai , sometimes the enthusiastic boy's polite attitude makes him feel ashamed for ever being hard with him

" no ... I overreacted as well .. excuse me " he averted eye contact with his kouhai , regretting his outburst on him when he wasn't the one to be blamed ,

" please don't say such words .. the mistake was by my side when I took the improper sight ... Kirino-san is still my senior and I shouldn't have thought of him that way when the whole problem is not his fault in the first place "

" .. yes .. but you had the right to worry ... Kirino now isn't the same person as before ... if he is ... then we would be together now " ,

When Tenma saw the agony displayed on the prodigy's face while looking at the field near them , he decided to put on some cheering in his words " .. I understand .. and that's why we should think of a way to save him .. like we've always done .. right ? " ,

" ... I don't know .. " Shindou looked in doubt when he answered " .. I don't know if this time ... we'll be able to .. " he halted his words , a tear threatening to fall from his eye ,

" we'll definitely save him .. " , Shindou looked at his companion when he heard his confident tone , and Tenma continued while walking in the direction of the field " .. we had gone through many hard situations .. but we where able to overcome everything by supporting each other ... therefore .. " he sat down on the hills edge , patting the ground beside him in an inviting gesture for his senior to sit there " .. I'd like to hear what's inside you " he smiled in a motivating way to his teammate ,, Shindou parted his lips slightly , but closed them again and accepted the offer , " so .. " the little midfielder began as his friend sat beside him " I've seen you watching this field for quite a while ... does it have any special thing for you ? "

Shindou stayed silent , watching that place for a moment before answering " .. we had used to practice here .. " , Tenma didn't need to ask to know who's the other person Shindou was talking about ,

" come to think of it ... you and Kirino-san seemed to have an extremely strong bond .. how long have you known each other ? "

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Oh my god the next chap's gonna be hard to write , I'll work so hard to make a suitable story for this fic about Shindou's beginning with Kirino and not disappoint you , I'm sorry about this but my brain's a total mess these days I don't know why 0_0**

 **However I thank all people who are reviewing on my stories so soooo much , I appreciate it a lot minna , your nice reviews are like the fruits after sowing**

 **too big thanks for reading , love you all my beautiful readers :***


	22. Chapter 22

The prodigy followed the other's eyesight ,, just remembering Kirino's innocent face when he was a little kid made his heart skip a beat ,

" .. I know him for around nine years ago "

" n .. nine years ? " Tenma was surprised about the information , nine years are really a long time , he understood why he acted that way with El Dorado when they suggested using him against his best friend , he had all the right ,

" yes ... I was precisely six .. "

...

 _" I want to go home " ,_

 _It was the first day of elementary school for Shindou , and it only took 10 seconds before the boy concluded that this place wasn't made for him , a boy who's raised in a high-ranked family , he had never been in contact with other kids and to be truthful , he was a bit excited to see this place , before entering ofcourse , because when he did and saw that folks of kids he immediately changed his idea about school , so many boys and girls with many types , such an atmosphere was too much for a calm boy like him_

 _" please mom I want to go back home "_

 _" but son you was the one who asked for this " , Shindou lowered his head , what his mother said was true , because she was content with the tutors she brought for him when he insisted to go into a school , so she took him to the closest one to their house ,_

 _" .. but I didn't think it was like this " he said with a shaky voice , and the woman let out a sigh_

 _" Takuto .. " she started before kneeling in front of her kid " .. I know it'll be hard for you at first .. but believe me soon you'll find good friends and will be happy .. also we can't go back now after we already came ... so " she stood up and batted his shoulder gently " .. I'm going now .. I'll pick you when you finish your lessons and then you'll tell me how you found them and what you decided .. ok ? .. " , the boy nodded reluctantly , " .. well .. see ya "_

 _" .. bye .. " Shindou waved his hand though the last thing he wanted at that moment was his mother to leave , he turned around and , ignoring the dreamy smiles that some stalker girls were giving him , went to a nearby bench beside a beautiful cherry tree and sat down alone , opened a storybook and started reading ,_

...

The captain of Inazuma Japan gulped , imagining Shindou Takuto , the strong and leading person as a little boy made him feel a strange feeling like who saw his father as a child ,

" I wasn't used to school at all .. I was only a kid and every thing I wanted at that time was to run out of that place ... until I saw him .. "

...

 _Lunch time had came and Shindou took a mental note to tell his mother that he never wants to set a foot in any school during all his life , it wasn't what he had imagined but just a boring place , girls chatting and boys playing like idiots , and during classes he never raised his face from his notebook , so now , he again headed to the same bench he was sitting on before in the garden , he didn't even have any appetite to eat , so he kept his eyes glued to the book between his hands and never moved his sight , until and all of sudden , someone came towards him , kicking a ball calmly to sit on the same bench but not very close , he quickly perked up to look when he saw a small girl , that to describe her simply , but for the correct description , the most beautiful creature he has ever seen , because it was his first time seeing such an azure eyes that almost seemed to be glowing with the sparkles , so big like being astonished by everything she sees , not to mention the very long eyelashes that leaves a longer tail at the ends of them , in addition to the fair skin that seemed smoother than silk , and finally to the glittering pink hair that almost reached her small shoulders ,, he thought her sight wouldn't look more adorable with the strawberry she started eating and the pink petals fluttering around her when she turned to him and smiled innocently , making her be the first person on earth to make him blush , before extending her tiny hand and offering her strawberries , Shindou's heart skipped a beat , he had never accepted anything from strangers before but how could he against that angelic look ? ,_

 _" tha .. thank you " , after taking the delicious fruit into his mouth and seeing that the girl had returned to focus on what she was doing , he brought his eye back to his book too , a minutes passed and none of them said a word while the brunet brought the book closer to his face in attempt to hide the glances he was giving the girl , her clothes weren't very ornamented like those of girls , the simple green shorts with a white sleeveless hoodie shirt she wore gave her a little ,, boyish aura ,, it was even strange for such a delicate girl to be interesting in football , because the soccer ball she was putting a foot on seemed to be a part of her , and despite all that those things made her look even more cute somehow ,_

...

" it was impossible for anyone to see him and think that this beauty belonged to a boy .. " , Tenma knew that Shindou was sad about the touching memories , but he couldn't help finding it funny to realize that Shindou , the closest person to Kirino had thought him a female at first , not that Tenma did not , actually the junior was also confused about his real gender when he came to Raimon , anyway soon he discovered it alone , but to think that the genius had thought that , he had never imagined it " .. also that he was small .. I didn't even suspect it ... but the next thing that happened surprised me so much .. "

...

 _The boy was so hypnotized by the pinkette that he didn't notice the figures getting close to him ,_

 _" hey boy .. " , Shindou raised his head fast to see three boys standing right in front of him , the playful smirks on their faces didn't promise anything good " .. why don't you come to play with us ? " one that seemed to be their head asked him , though it seemed more of an order ,_

 _The little pianist never liked this type of people and the tone that boy had used to talk with made him feel irritated , but these kids seemed to be searching for problems and Shindou did not want to grant them what they wanted , and he didn't think he could defeat three boy at once so he decided to take the wise way_

 _" no thanks "_

 _" huh ? .. and why not ? " the boy sounded to be mocking and unhappy by his answer_

 _" .. I'm reading a book " the brunette tried to be as calm as possible but it was visible that he was getting angry ,_

 _" .. reading a book huh ? .. " the kid watched Shindou from head to heel then said " .. you seem to be a rich brat ... that's why you don't want to lower yourself to play with us ? " the wavy haired boy didn't answer to that , just gave the boy a gaze showing that he was losing patience , then after a moment sent his eyes back to the book ,_

 _He began to concentrate on the story ignoring the fact that they didn't leave , when the book was suddenly snatched out of his grasp Shindou began to lose control of himself , he stood up firmly and tried to suppress the tears that started to appear in his eyes " I don't remember giving you the permission "_

 _" listen what he says .. permission hahaha .. " the other boy scoffed and burst out laughing with the third one , while the first just smirked at him_

 _" do you want it ? " , the brunet didn't have time to answer as the book was thrown at his face and the three continued to laugh more loudly , Shindou covered his face with a hand for a moment , when he moved it aside slightly , tears were running down his face but his eyes were blazing with rage_

 _" how dare y- .. " his words weren't finished yet when a ball came flying and crushed the boy's face ,, ' .. wait ... a ball ? ' ,,_

 _" .. leave him .. " , Shindou turned to his left side at hearing that phrase , and if he didn't see the pink haired girl standing without the ball that was with her minutes ago he wouldn't believe that the powerful shoot that sent the kid to the ground was by her , but the voice couldn't be hers could it be ? , " I said leave him and go away " , Shindou's eyes widened more , the girl has a pretty deep voice_

 _" and why are you interfering with us ? " the boy said covering his nose with both hands , it must be broken , if not his skull too_

 _" .. and why are you interfering with him ? " she's really good at replying , but the brunette didn't want her to be hurt because of him so he stepped closer smiling at her_

 _" thank you very much .. but you really don't need to get involved in this for me " he told her with the most gentle tone he can make_

 _" yes .. listen to your boyfriend little girl .. we don't wanna hurt you "_

 _Now Shindou blushed at the words of one from the those kids , but it didn't last long when he saw a flicker in the pretty girl's eyes , before she stormed off towards them and first to the boy who talked earlier , giving him a punch that plucked out one of his teeth , Shindou was flabbergasted , then he couldn't tell who was taking the punch or the kick from the ones she was throwing at them wildly , and the brunet watched all the time with wide eyes and mouth ajar without being able to form a simple word , the 'cute' girl was more manly than him , really ,_

 _He couldn't count time , it seemed to be seconds , minutes , or maybe hours before the triangle went running with various colors visible on their skins , maybe now they would be good as traffic lights ,, he turned to the girl who was still watching them with an angry gaze , and he couldn't help feeling abit scared to talk to her , she's a real wrestler after all , now he actually understood the meaning of 'don't judge a book by its cover' ,_

 _" .. uh .. uhm .. " , the pinkette turned to him abit surprised " .. I .. I'd like to thank you for ... what you've done for me .. " , she smiled at his words " .. wish I can do something to repay you "_

 _The girl's eyes widened for a second , then showed an expression as if thinking for something before suddenly she walking to pick her ball up " .. would you play with me ? " , after a moment , Shindou's smile widened at her soft request , he couldn't believe how a girl would transform from a total monster into an angel within seconds , however , he nodded then ran with her and they started kicking the ball happily together , the brunette didn't believe how much fun it was , he had alittle messy footsteps while playing considering that it was his first time playing soccer with someone , while she was an expert , but in no time the boy had begun to get used to it , he was very good at learning ,_

 _After a while they stopped and went back to the bench again while panting and smiling at each other , Shindou picked up his book that he had forgotten on the ground and the girl took her case of strawberries she had left on the bench , offering him to share and earning a small " thanks " from him then begging to eat ,_

 _" you must like strawberry a lot .. " he commented with a smile_

 _" yea .. " she giggled tenderly and continued what she was doing ,_

 _Shindou noticed that she had became sweaty , not that he wasn't too , but the pinkette's hair was too soft that it stuck to her neck easily , it must be happening to her everytime she plays , suddenly an idea came to his head , and he should keep it to the next day ,, time had passed and when they returned to classes the brunet was surprised to see that the beautiful girl was in the same class with him , maybe he didn't notice before cause he was lowering his head the whole time , he was very glad about it and every now and then they exchanged a smile ,,,_

 _The next morning Shindou woke up early and went to school with unusual euphoria ,, yesterday his mother was very surprised to see him happy when she had come to take him home , " I've got the best friend ever " was what he had said and the woman smiled , not expecting he would find a good one from the first day and that that friend would change his mind about school this quickly when she had failed to , and the news were pleasant for her and his father ,_

 _" good morning " Shindou greeted the pinkette as soon as he glanced her with a big smile , she was walking alone again with her ball under her arm , she turned surprised at hearing his voice then smiled gently and greeted back , " .. I have a present for you .. as a gratitude for defending me yesterday "_

 _" really ? .. what's it ? "_

 _" wait a minute .. " he opened his backpack to take something " .. first close your eyes " , the girl closed her eyes obediently , then she felt him holding her hair like he was tying it , " .. now open .. " he told her after a minute and she did , Shindou took a mirror that he prepared since yesterday out of his bag and let the girl watch herself , she was surprised to see her pink hair tied in two tails , the ties with strawberry signs , " .. I chose them with strawberries since you like them .. also this way sweating won't bother you when you play ... and my mother told me once that girls like to tie their hair like this " ,_

 _After finishing his words , and all of sudden , the girl's whole expression changed , he saw the same flicker he had seen yesterday before fighting with that three brats , then and without any warn , a punch was sent toward his face , it was painful and he felt tears forming in his eyes again_

 _" .. wha .. what's wrong ? "_

 _" who's the girl ? .. " ,_

 _Shindou stayed shocked for a moment , before the tears ran down his cheeks , he knelt down burying his face and began to cry loudly , he sounded really hurt and the pinkette pitied him_

 _" I'm sorry .. " he crouched beside him " .. it was my fault for not introducing myself first .. " he put a hand on Shindou's shoulder but the boy didn't raise his head " .. I'm Kirino Ran_ _maru_ _.. a boy like you ... now look at me and introduce yourself too .. " still the boy didn't stop " .. please stop crying .. " Shindou didn't do and Kirino's eyes started watering , before bursting out crying with his friend too_

...

" .. he had always told me not to cry ... and I'm sure if he was by my side now .. " the prodigy's voice started shaking on the last phrase " .. he would too ... but I _can't_ ... tears are going down unwillingly .. " the tears he was trying hard to stop went out of his eyes " ... he's the first person in my life .. my first friend and the best thing I've ever had ... he was the one who has taken me out of my shell .. and if I'm what I'm now ... it's all thanks to him .. " he said between hiccups " .. I'm really trying so hard to stop but .. whenever I remember our memories together ... I can not stop these damn tears .. " ,

Tenma watched his senior silently , he felt so helpless ,, when they were in space and he realized that Tsurugi wasn't with them , he had acted like an idiot , then how could he be any source of comfort when his friend was in a hundredfold more bad situation ? ,

" .. I really can- .. "

" captain .. " , Shindou opened his eyes ,, captain ? ,, it has been a long time since his kouhai had told him with that word , he turned to the boy when he continued and found him looking at the field , " .. I understand your feeling ... and I know that whatever I say or do now .. I won't stop the pain inside you ... but do you know .. Shindou-san .. " the little brunet turned to look at him with a very sincere smile " .. you've always been my example and will always be .. I've always admired your strength and personality from the bottom of my heart and wished to be a great person like you .. you were the one who led us ... so this time I'm sure ... you'll also be the one leading us to victory .. the one who'll save us .. our friends .. and more precisely Kirino-san ... I'm very sure ... captain "

Shindou's eyes shone , somehow the tears that were running down stopped and he felt an unexisted delight beginning to grow in his heart ,, maybe , in another word , if life was a bit different , Tenma would be his little brother ,

" .. thank you .. Tenma .. " he turned his face and smiled " .. really thank you " ,,

" TENMA .. SHINDOU-SAN .. " , the two boys quickly turned to see Aoi running fast towards them

" what's wrong ? .. Aoi " the younger asked

" .. Kirino-san .. " , and just hearing thar name Shindou's heartbeats quickened " .. Kirino-san and the others are attacking Gurdon planet .. "

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Now I can finally say I'm content with it , you have no idea how many times I deleted the whole chapter T^T , I know you waited so long for this chap but forgive me , I have four other fics to update along with this , anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and see you with the next update for Soft asperity**

 **Thanks so much for your fantastic comments and for reading ^^**


End file.
